


Falling

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a little more messed up after the fling with Eli than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Kurt and Blaine get back together again after the break-up (in canon), however whenever they have sex Blaine tops or they don’t do anal at all. Kurt is confused by this, since Blaine always loved bottoming, and rarely topped. Blaine being angsty because he also bottomed when cheating on Kurt with Eli? He thinks it will remind him

Maybe Kurt should have realized something was strange when they fell into bed together at the wedding-that-wasn’t.

 

They laughed and pressed quick kisses to each other’s lips, hands frantically pulling at clothes until they were twisted together naked among the sheets. Kurt’s hands had trailed up and down Blaine’s sides and he grinned into the kiss as he reach down to press against Blaine’s hole just like he loved it.

 

“No,” Blaine jerked and shook his head.

 

“Sorry,” Kurt kissed him again. “I forgot we didn’t have lube. Let’s just…”

 

He ground down on Blaine’s cock and the other boy moaned loudly, nodding as he kept kissing him.

 

Maybe he should have noticed how Blaine’s hands seemed a little more tense or how he didn’t seem as passionate while kissing but all he was thinking about was how good it felt for Blaine to be under him.

 

_“You have a great ass you know,” Eli grinned and sat down next to him at the end of the bed, handing him a rum and coke._

 

_“Really?” Blaine felt his heart pick up and found himself smiling at the praise._

 

_“Absolutely,” Eli winked and nudged him with his shoulder. “Totally fuckable.”_

 

_“I have a boyfriend.”_

 

_“So you’ve said.”_

 

The next time they fell into bed together was when they were actually together. After weeks of talking and figuring things out they had decided to give it another try.

 

They went back to the beginning. They went to dinner. They went to the movies. They shared shy kisses at doorsteps.

 

Then finally they were ready to go further. They had planned for the weekend Blaine was in New York visiting colleges and both of Kurt’s roommates were out of the apartment. Kurt made them dinner and lit candles.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

They undressed slowly, lovingly touching each other and kissing deeply.

 

“Here,” Kurt stroked at Blaine’s thighs, nudging them apart. “I’m going to make love to you.”

 

Blaine’s smile froze on his face and he squirmed a little, closing his thighs.

 

“I thought maybe…maybe you could?” Blaine blushed a little.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt sat up. “I just assumed…since that was your favorite…”

 

“I want to make you feel good,” Blaine flipped them over and took the lube from him. “Please Kurt, let me make you feel good.”

 

Kurt nodded and soon was moaning as Blaine thrust into him slowly. Blaine was kissing at his neck, holding onto his hands like a lifeline.

 

_“Fuck you’re so hot,” Eli moaned as he attacked Blaine’s throat. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”_

 

_Blaine found himself shivering from a combination of the alcohol and nerves and arched his back as Eli added another finger._

 

_“I’m going to fuck you so much harder than that boyfriend of yours ever could.”_

 

Kurt knew that Blaine liked giving head. He had said that he liked seeing Kurt fall apart knowing it was because of him. He was so enthusiastic about it too, moaning and looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

 

Kurt should have noticed it was a little strange that Blaine would rather give him blowjobs than have sex but it was hard to ask questions when Blaine was moaning around his cock.

 

Kurt wasn’t stupid enough to turn down a blowjob.

 

_“You feel so good,” Eli grabbed his hips roughly and slammed so hard into the younger boy that he yelped. “Fuck you’re so tight.”_

 

_“Yes, yes, yes,” Blaine panted, closing his eyes tightly and trying to block out Eli’s face and words._

 

_“You love this don’t you? You little whore,” Eli slapped his thigh “_

 

_Yes I love it,” Blaine whimpered when Eli wrapped his hand around his cock._

 

“Come on,” Kurt stroked his boyfriend’s cock. “You used to love it.”

 

“I just don’t want to right now,” Blaine shrugged, squirming out of Kurt’s touch.

 

“We’ve been together for two months now,” Kurt frowned. “Why don’t you want to?”

 

“I just don’t feel like it. Can’t we just…rub against each other?” He gave Kurt a small smile.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Blaine pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

As they thrust against each other Blaine had to swallow down the lump in his throat and fight not to cry.

 

_“Take it!” Blaine gritted his teeth as Eli started thrusting harder. “Fuck yes. You feel amazing. You were made to be fucked. Tell me you’re my whore.”_

 

_Maybe he was…maybe if he was doing this while he was with Kurt he was only meant to do this._

 

_“I’m you’re whore,” he choked out and jerked when he felt Eli orgasm inside of him._

 

“I want to,” Kurt stroked his naked thigh as they lay in bed together, sheets sticking to their sweaty skin.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you used to love it. I’ve never seen you so intense as when I am inside of you,” Kurt pressed a kiss to the bottom of his jaw. “Please baby. Let me take care of you. I want to make you feel so good.”

 

This was what Kurt wanted. He wanted it so bad. Blaine could push back the slight nausea. He could do this.

 

“Okay,” He gave Kurt a shaky smile.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Blaine pulled him in for a kiss. “I want you to.”

 

He had to force himself to breathe as Kurt slowly fingered him open, kissing him and whispering encouragement’s to him.

 

“God you’re so amazing,” Kurt moaned as he pushed in.

 

_“You feel amazing.”_

 

“I love you.”

 

_“You love this.”_

 

“Stop,” Blaine breathed, head spinning.

 

“Fuck, so good,” Kurt moaned, thrusting harder.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice cracked and he squeezed Kurt’s arms.

 

“Yeah baby,” Kurt leaned down to kiss him deeply. “I love you so much.”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine felt tears begin to trickle down his cheeks and he thought he was going to faint.

 

“I’m here,” Kurt smiled against his throat.

 

“Stop,” He sobbed out and the dam broke. Blaine began to sob so hard that he couldn’t take in enough oxygen.

 

“Blaine?” Kurt froze. “Honey? Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?”

 

Carefully, Kurt pulled out and gasped when Blaine shoved him back. He curled up tightly into a ball and gasped for breath.

 

“Breathe. Blaine, breathe,” Kurt reached out a trembling hand and rubbed his back. “Honey please.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine choked out.

 

“Please,” Kurt’s heart broke at how broken Blaine looked. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No,” Blaine shook his head. “It wasn’t you.”

 

“You’re scaring me,” Kurt shifted closer and relaxed slightly when Blaine all but clung to him. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s so stupid,” Blaine wiped his eyes.

 

“No it’s not.”

 

“I just…it reminds me of Eli,” Blaine closed his eyes tightly when he felt Kurt tense.

 

“Eli? The guy…”

 

“Yeah,” Blaine whispered. “So having sex with me reminds you of Eli?”

 

“No!” Blaine shook his head. “Kurt no!”

 

“Honey I’m not mad,” Kurt squeezed his hands. “I just want to understand.”

 

“When I hooked up with Eli we went all the way,” Blaine winced and twisted the sheets in his fingers. “I bottomed.”

 

“Blaine?” Kurt froze. “Did he take advantage of you?”

 

“No,” Blaine bit his lip. “I was willing. It’s just he was pretty rough and he was…saying some things. Like how I was made to be fucked and how I was his whore.”

 

“Blaine…”

 

“And I used to love bottoming. I did,” Tears ran quickly down his cheeks. “I felt so close to you and like you were taking care of me. It was amazing. But after that I couldn’t get the words out of my head.”

 

“That’s why you didn’t want to bottom,” Kurt said softly.

 

“I just felt like maybe…he was right,” Blaine pressed his face into Kurt’s chest. “I mean you kept asking me to so maybe I…”

 

“Don’t say that,” Kurt snapped, making Blaine jump. “You are not a sex object. That fucker made you believe that.”

 

“I never said no. I wanted it,” Blaine whispered.

 

“It’s still not okay that he made you feel that way,” Kurt twisted their fingers together. “I am so sorry I pressured you.”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“I did,” Kurt ran his fingers gently through Blaine’s curls. “You weren’t ready and I should have waited. It wasn’t right of me. I’m so sorry.”

 

“I never said anything,” Blaine leaned into the touch.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I was…afraid you would say the same,” His whisper was barely audible.

 

“Look at me,” Kurt gently took his chin in his hand and turned his face towards him. “I love you. I love you. It goes beyond the body. You are funny, charming, so smart, caring…there are so many other things I love about you and if I list every single one of them I would never stop talking.” Blaine’s eyes softened and took on that wide look he usually had before he teared up.

 

“Of course I find you handsome and sexy but when I look at you…when we make love that is what I feel. Love,” Kurt squeezed his hands. “That’s what makes this different. With Eli it was fucking. You were lonely and he was a horny, disgusting, horrible, nasty…”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed but his lips quirked up in a smile.

 

“Was there love when you two had sex?”

 

“No,” Blaine didn’t hesitate to shake his head.

 

“And how do you feel when we have sex?”

 

“Like…I’m falling,” Blaine stared down at his hands. “But I can trust you to always catch me. All I want is to fall with you.”

 

“I’ll always catch you,” Kurt leaned forward to kiss him deeply.

 

“Can we just go to sleep,” Blaine whispered. “I just want to sleep with you.”

 

“Of course,” Kurt snuggled down into the pile of pillows and pulled Blaine so he could spoon up behind him. He smiled as he felt Blaine relax when he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest and twisted their legs together.

 

“I love you Kurt.”

 

“I love you too,” Kurt gently kissed the back of his neck. “So much.”


End file.
